Emmett and Rosalie's Daughter
by rina.mitsuki
Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decided to adopt they didn't know how much their world would change. Neither did a happy-go-lucky wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were on their way to New York, just as Alice had said. Carlisle was driving and Edward sat beside him in the passenger seat, looking to the back seat with an amused look. Emmett's thoughts were all over the place. Poor Jasper's thoughts were the same but not quite for the same reason. Emmett could barely sit still, he was anxious, very much so, that Jasper could barely stand being so close to him. Emmett couldn't believe what they were doing. He can still hear Alice's words clearly in his head

 **Flashback (Emmett POV)**

 _We were seating in the living room, just like every other day, but the difference today was in the floor. In the floor were Bella and Rosie playing with Nessie. My Rosie had the most beautiful smile adorning her breath-taking face. I couldn't believe how much little Nessie has made her this happy. Nessie was 5 years old, but looked like a 13 year old. Everyone was gathering around them just watching them. Even the mutts were with us, who would have thought that little Nessie's birth was what it took to bring that female mutt inside; after all she "hates" us. Back to my Rosie, I can't believe just how beautiful she looks just sitting there playing with a kid, I wonder what would it be like to have a kid of our own, we would have to adopt though. Then I heard Alice gasp, when I looked she had this far away look that indicated that she was having a vision, then suddenly she smiled, a wide beautiful smile that lighted all of her features, when I looked at Edward he had the same look, I suppose seeing the same thing as Alice. She looked at me and started bouncing in place then said "That's the best decision you could have ever made." I looked at her with confusion, then I looked down at Rosie who was looking at me with confusion written all over her beautiful face, we locked eyes, then looked back at Alice, then it dawned on me, 'decision', Alice visions work when somebody makes a decision, and I just thought about…_

" _No way, is it…" I exclaimed cracking a smile. Rose looked at me and came to my side in a flash, she looked confused and worried. "What is it Emm?" she asked clearly concerned, I noticed that her face mirrored everyone else's._

" _This is the best," Alice said enthusiastically "that's the best news ever, I already saw it and trust me, your best decision ever."She came over to me and hugged me. "I think we should share the news with everyone else Alice" Edward said with an amused face, clearly after hearing everyone's thoughts. He looked at me and nodded. "What do you have to tell us, what's going on Ali" asked Jasper, that even thought he sounded worried he's face showed many emotions._

" _Well…" I started "I was thinking of how happy and beautiful my Rosie looked down there playing with Nessie." Rose looked at me and smiled a lovingly smile that made my insides goo." Then I thought how amazing it would be if we had a kid of our own, but since that's not possible it would be nice if we…" I trailed off. Rose gasped and looked at me clearly understanding what I was saying and connecting it with what Alice said. She looked like if she could cry she would be already shedding happy tears. Then she climbed on my lap and hugged me while saying "Thank you, thank you…" and repeating it like a mantra._

 **End Flashback**

 **Emmett POV**

So here we were just like Alice commanded, going straight to New York, Edward knows where we have to go, and also she said that only the men could go, and that the girls had to stay behind and inform Sam Uley of our new addition. I have no idea how am I going to find the perfect kid without my Rosie's help. But Alice said that I only had to ask to see every single kid and that I will know the moment I saw 'The One'. Honestly I can barely stay in place I'm so anxious and worried I won't be able to find the right one.

"Emmet relax!" Edward exclaimed from the front, of course because he is not the one at stake here. He looked pointedly at me and said "Trust me you'll see, the moment you see her you know she is 'The One'" Wait what? SHE is a she. Awesome! Edward had his eyes wide just like mine, except for different reasons. "So is a girl!" Jasper exclaimed from next to me. Carlisle was chuckling, and Edward gave and exasperated sigh.

In less than an hour we were there. Carlisle was in charge of formalities and papers, while Jasper and Edward were with me going with a woman who was supposedly trying to seduce us by swaying her hips in front of us. Now I believe that the only thing she will seduce is a horse with a sway like that. Please she barely reaches my Rosie's talons. She showed us many, many kids from all ages, they were all so cute, but none of them were 'The One'. When she had showed us the entire orphanatory, I asked her if those we all the kids, she said that there was one left, and she showed us to a garage, "Now, she is a little weird, even for her looks and age, and the reason why we are here is because she loves to fix cars, is sort of a hobby of hers." She replied batting her eyelashes, I was about to ask her if she had something in her eyes, when what she said sink in, FIX. CARS. HOBBY. There was a PANG in my dead heart. I felt something but I put it behind as she guided us to the back were we could see the feet of a girl under a car. "Elizabeth, be a dear and come out, somebody would like to meet you!" The woman said in a sing-a-song kind of voice. "Why don't you be a dear, and leave me the FUCK alone!" Another PANG to my dead heart when I heard a beautiful voice with a bitchy attitude which reminds me of my Rosie. "Don't be like that dear, and come on out!" The woman tried to sound nice, but it came out forced, and then the beautiful girl's voice said again "Why do you sound so…. What is the word, o right nice! Wait let me guess, the person you want me to meet is hot, and you are trying to impress him, you know you shouldn't sound so forced when you talk to people like that." A booming laugh came from under the car, and I couldn't help but let my booming laugh out either, while Jasper was trying to stifle a laugh and Edward was giggling like a stupid school girl. The woman looked like she wanted to kill the girl, and was red to her hair, poor. Then the girl decided to come out, the moment she stood up, Edward, Jasper and I let out a gasp simultaneously. She was beautiful, but that is not exactly what impressed us, she had golden hair that fell to her middle back, just like Rose. Her face was beautiful and had pouty lips, and she looked a lot like my Rosie, but somehow she reminded me of myself too. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue just like me in my human life. When she saw us she smiled, and what is that? She had dimples just like me. She was the perfect combination of Rosie and me. Even her attitude she can be just like my Rosie when pissed off, but she is funny like me. She was looking at me the same way I was looking at her, I smiled and she smiled. I'm sure she saw the similes between us, from the corner of my eye I saw Edward nodding. "Hi, I'm Emmett, and these are my brothers Edward, and Jasper." I said introducing us, I saw that she was eying us probable trying to find how do we look alike, so I rapidly added, "we're adopted brothers!"And her face changed to understanding. "Well hello Emmett, Edward and Jasper, I'm Elizabeth, many call me Eli, or Eliza, but you may call me however you like. You guys look like nice guys but I really gotta finish fixing the car, I hope you don't mind if I go and continue working." She said and went back to work, her voice was like a bell, and her smell, I can't believe I didn't notice before she smelled somehow like Nessie, and her skin is pale but has a blush, and her heart is beating frantically in her chest. Then that means that she is a vampire-human hybrid too? Edward nodded in agreement, I couldn't believe it, I did not only just found the perfect daughter for Rosalie and me, but she is half vampire too. This is one of the best days ever. I told Edward through my thoughts to call Carlisle and tell him I found her, and he left phone in hand. I looked at Jasper and we both smiled. "Elizabeth, may we ask you a question?" Jasper asked with his southern hospitality. "Sure go ahead!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically while moving around in the bottom of the car. "What would you say if we told you that we would like for you to join our family?" I asked, she stopped moving completely, and somehow I could already imagine her eyes wide and about to jump out of her beautiful face, and by what I can hear her breath stopped, she came out of the car, at the same time the woman, who we forgot was still there, said "Are you sure, I mean she is a little bit different, and not exactly has anyone wanted to adopt her before, clearly is because there is something wrong with her." She said in a matter-of-factly voice, I wanted to kill her right there, how dare she talk like that about her. I felt a wave of calm, and nodded to Jasper my thanks for calming me down. When I looked at Elizabeth her face was a mixture of anger and sadness. I know that I just met her, but seeing her like that broke my dead heart. I walked towards her and embrace her in a hug, trying to show her with this gesture the already undying love I was starting to feel for her. "Hey, you haven't answered my question, what do you say, I can make an awesome dad." I told her with confidence, she looked at me confused, and then her whole face lit up and she smiled one of the most breath taking smiles known to anyone."Yes, yes, yes, I would love to be a part of your family; I would even be a dog as long as you take me with you!" She answered hugging me with enough strength to kill a human. I was the happiest man alive, or dead, or whatever. I can't wait to tell Rosie, she's going to love her I can already see it, and she is the perfect combination. "Well let's go so that we can finish those papers, and get out of here!" I told her she laughed at my enthusiasm. We walked to the principal's office talking about anything and everything. I told her that I was a vampire and she told me she was a vampire-human hybrid. I told her Edward's story, I told her about Bella and about Nessie, and how they are the same age and all. Outside of the office were Carlisle and Edward waiting for us, when Carlisle saw Liza he gasped."My, you really are a beautiful young lady, is as if you were their real daughter." Carlisle voiced his thoughts, when I looked at Liza she was biting her bottom lip and had a confused expression on her face. "You see you not only look a lot like Emmett, you also look a lot like Rosalie, Emmett's wife and now your mother." Edward answered her unasked question. She looked at me expectantly, and when I nodded she beamed. "So, are all the papers signed, can I keep her?" I asked, everyone laugh except for Liza who looked anxious."Emmett son, yes she is officially a Cullen, but as we read in the papers you do not poses a second nor a last name, so we put a second name of our choice and our last name, of course if you don't feel comfortable with it we can al-" Carlisle was cut off by Elizabeth squeak "I don't mind," she said fast, "what is my full name now?" she asked biting her lower lip, a trait that I picked up now was when she was anxious."Your name is Elizabeth Christine McCarthy Cullen!" Carlisle exclaimed and a proud feeling overcame me after hearing her full name. She beamed, her smile gave me a new light, when the weight of what this meant hit me, I'm a father, and I have a daughter whose mine and Rose's only. I can't believe the feeling of protectiveness that overcame me. I swear to everything that is holy, that as long as any part of my body keeps moving I will protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were in the car going back to Washington; I had promised that I wouldn't call my Rosie no matter what happens. I was in a bliss, it has been 4 hours since I finally became a father, my little girl, Elizabeth Christine McCarthy Cullen, was curled up in my lap fast asleep. Is amazing how much just this tiny fragile person could change everything in just a few hours. She was beautiful; the perfect combination of my Rosie and Me is amazing how much she resembles us. She had golden blonde hair high cheekbones, and pouty lips, like my Rosie, and then she has beautiful blue eyes, long eyelashes and two adoring dimples in the corners of her mouth just like me. By what we saw in the orphanatory, she can be a bitter bitch, but then she can be the most funny and sweetest girl. I was watching intently how she smiled in her sleep, I never understood Edward's fascination in seeing Bella sleep, now I can comprehend full heartedly. "You know Emmett you are going to have a lot of boy trouble with this one!" Carlisle said from his driving seat. "What do you mean?" I answered a little lost. They started laughing, "Emmett I don't know if you have noticed but she is beautiful, and for her age she is developing a women's body, I'm sure she will have all man on her feet just like Rosalie." That's when it dawned on me, Carlisle is right, my baby girl was beautiful, and even for her age she had amazing curves. There was a nagging in my mind but I left it there, not wanting to ruin my good mood.

We only had two more hours to get to Washington, then we will leave the rental car and go running, it will be faster. Along the way I told Liza everything about our family, we told her all of our stories, we found out that she wanted to be a doctor, much to Carlisle delight, her favorite part of History was the civil war, which made Jasper talk for a whole hour, but my baby girl was really happy to hear everything Jasper had to say, so I suck it up. She loves to play the piano, but she said she wasn't very good, and Edward promised to teach her everything he knows. I was happy that everyone had so many things in common with my baby girl, but I couldn't stop the jealousy that overtook me, but then she said as if sensing my mood change, "Can I ask you a question Emmett?" She asked, as if she needed permission I would give her the sun if she asked for it, "Sure thing baby girl, you can ask me anything!" she smiled shyly and asked "Can I call you papa?" She asked looking down a huge blush covering her hears and whole face, but my senses were clouded, I started sobbing she looked up startled, and I combusted with happiness "Of course you can, that would make me the happiest men on Earth!" I said hugging her with everything I had. "Well… then… papa…I… can't…breath…"She said while trying to get air into her lungs, I let go of her as quick as I could smile sheepishly and giving a quick sorry.

Finally we had arrived to Washington, Carlisle was returning the car while we all went hunting, I almost died, and again, when Liza told us she had never drank blood before. So we took it into our hands to show her exactly how to hunt. We were standing there just explaining exactly what she had to do, when we told her to smell the air around her, she smelled a mountain lion a little bit into the woods, we told her to run fast, what we weren't expecting was for her to run so fast that not even our vampire eyes could follow. When we got to where she was hunting, she had already drained the mountain lion, and was drinking from a deer. She was fast; my baby girl is faster than even the fastest vampire. I wonder what other talents she has.

Another hour later we were running in the direction of our house. My baby girl looked nervous, but we tried to assure her that everything would be alright. "Papa why didn't Ro-Mama come with you?"

My baby girl asked. "Well princess they had to stay to solve some problems, and also they stayed to buy clothes and arrange your new room!" I answered her, and she looked relieved, that's when it dawned on me she thought that my Rosie didn't come because she didn't want her, Edward nodded his head yes. When we were getting closer we started smelling the girls and the wolves. My baby girl came to a complete halt and she looked terrified. "What's wrong baby girl? Are you alright?" I asked worried that something happened. "W…what's that smell?" She asked. "She means the wolves!" Edward answered.

Then we explained to her our truce with the mutts and she looked more relaxed. Out of nowhere a blur of black hair came to us. I recognized Alice hugging my little princess. Liza was frozen in her place. "Alice, love your scaring the poor child!" Jasper explained to his wife. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice Cullen your new aunt and Jasper's wife." Alice explained fast. "Oh I'm sorry I got so scared, I'm Elizabeth is very nice to meet you Aunt Alice!" Elizabeth told Alice politely. "Wow you really are identical to both of them. Now come Rosalie is a nervous wreck!" That's right is time for my Rosie to meet our beautiful daughter. We started walking and the first people we saw were Esme, Bella and Nessie. They gasped when they saw Liza. "Liza this is my wife Bella, my daughter Renesmee, and our mom and your grandmother Esme!" Edward introduced the rest of our family. "It's very nice to meet you all!" Liza said shyly. "Oh dear welcome to the family" Esme as always the beautiful soul welcomed my beautiful daughter to the family and gave her a hug, and so did Bella and Nessie. "Mom, where's Rosie?" "Oh dear, she is a little bit nervous why don't you and dear Elizabeth go inside the house she is waiting inside" I took Elizabeth's hand and guided her inside the house. When we entered my Rosie was in front of the fire place looking away from us. "Rosie, love I want to introduce you to Elizabeth Christine McCarthy Cullen, our daughter."Rosie turned vampire speed around and saw Liza. She was looking at her with wide eyes, and when I looked down to Eliza she too was looking at Rosie with wide eyes. "Hi…" Liza said shyly "Hi…" And then my Rosie came running forward and hugged her. They both started crying, my Rosie was dry sobbing since we couldn't cry and my Liza was crying her eyes out. I went to them and hugged them. This is the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett POV

An hour later we were still hugging each other in the middle of the living room. But now we were just talking about everything we could think so. My Rosie was trying to know everything possible about our dearest daughter. Lizzie was just happy to have somebody to talk to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but we would like to show dear Elizabeth her new room." Esme said while entering the living room. "Sure mom." I replied while standing up. Rosie and Lizzie did the same. Alice entered the house looking ecstatic with everyone following her. Rosie took Lizzie's hand and took her to see her new room. I stayed downstairs with the guys, even though I wanted to see my beautiful daughter's face when she saw it; I knew that this was something Rosie wanted to do as a mother. She wants to talk to her in private too.

Rosalie POV ( _When the guys left_ )

I can't believe this is happening. Emmett, my beautiful, wonderful, loving Emmett. Since I was changed the one thing I lament the most is the fact that I couldn't have children. I couldn't give Emmett a child that was both his and mine. But now, he, my "brothers" and my "father" are on their way to find that wish. A beautiful child for Emmett and I to adopt. I am so anxious and nervous. What if the child doesn't like me, what if I'm not meant to be a good mother. These thoughts have been invading my mind since they left. Then Alice pulls me forcefully interrupting my all-consuming thoughts. "Alice, where are we going?" I asked anxiously. "Isn't obvious! We are going to decorate your daughter's room of course!" She said very excited. "My daughter? It's going to be a girl?" I can't believe it. As I asked I saw Alice's face going into shock and then with a guilty face she looks at me "I'm sorry Rose. I wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't mean to just blurt it out. I am so sorry!". I was beyond elated. "It doesn't matter Alice! I can't believe Emmett and I are going to have a girl. Oh, Alice I think my heart won't be able to take the anticipation." My heart is pounding as I have a mini freak out. As I look around I notice Esme isn't _here_. Then I realize where _here_ is. "Alice, where's Esme and why are we in Edward's old room?" She looks at me as if I grew three heads. "Rose, Esme went to inform Sam Uley of the new addition to the family so that there are no problems. Didn't you remember… we were talking about it downstairs..?" She said slowly looking at me with a weird face. "And then we decided to re do Edward's old room for your daughter… Do you remember any of this?" She asked. "Truthfully, I can barely remember anything since Emmett and the boys left." I answered truthfully. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm just so worried and anxious." I was beginning to freak out. Alice realized where my fears were. "Rose you are going to be a wonderful mother. I know you are more than ready for this new journey. And remember we're all here for you. You are my sister, you are our family, and your daughter is going to be mi niece and my new barbie doll." She said with a mischievous look at the end. Her words calmed me down. I feel so empowered by my family, even though I put them through a lot, they have always been there for me every step of the way. Bella and my beautiful niece Nessie came into the room. Nessie came running straight into my arms. I gave her a long hug. I remember the circumstances that brought Nessie into the world and my feeling of love and joy for this beautiful child, and the jealousy that sometimes took a hold on me, because of how much I wanted a child of my own. But now, now I can't wait to finally have my child in my arms. To love her and giver her the world. I can already see Nessie and my baby playing together in the garden. I am brought out of my thoughts by Esme entering the room. "Oh Rose I am so happy for you. You really deserve the happiness that brings a child. You are going to be a wonderful mother. And always remember, you're are my child too, Carlisle and I will always be here for you. We love you very much." Esme said as she gave me a hug. Her words and her calming presence brought me a sense of calm. Bella came after and gave me a hug. I could finally leave my bitter jealousy behind, and I returned her hug and I thanked her for always letting me be part of her and Nessie's life. "Don't be silly Rose we are family. You are my sister too, and Nessie is your niece. And we both love you very much. I am so happy for you Rosalie." She said looking like if she could cry, she would be weeping. I was happy and ready to prepare my daughters room. My sisters and my mothers support gave me an unmeasurable amount of strength. As if she had heard my thoughts, Alice chimed in "Well who is ready to prepare and decorate this room!"

"Esme, how did it go with the head mutt, Sam Uley?" I asked my mother as Alice was making us choose between three pinks that looked exactly the same. "He was very nice about it and thanked us for informing him of the changes." Esme answered as she chose some clothes and put them in the shopping cart. We were currently at a shopping mall in Seattle. We were buying everything we needed for my daughter's room. Esme received a call from Carlisle where he said they had found her. My and Emmett's daughter. They decided not to give me any information about her, Carlisle said something about it being a surprise. I wish I could be there meeting our daughter. In the phone call Carlisle said they would be here in 4 hours. With our vampire speed in four hours the room was beautifully decorated. The big window wall had a beautiful purple with black crowns curtain. Actually, the room was decorated with purple and black princess theme. I think it was girly enough to satisfy Alice. To the right was a set of doors. The first one was the closet, which was of course full of all kinds of different clothes, mostly thanks to Alice. The walk-in closet truly was beautiful, inside the carpet was purple and black. There also was a small ottoman to sit in there. The other door was for my daughters very own private bathroom. Beautifully decorated with once again purple and black. It had different princess themed items, like the moldings the towels the shower curtains etc. What I liked the most was the beautiful queen size bed. With a big golden crown on top and a mosquito net draping over the whole bed. To the left was a beautiful purple and black nightstand with a heart mirror. Next to that was a big desk with a brand-new laptop for my baby girl. The room overall looked great and sophisticated. We heard people running at high speeds in the forest near our home, and Esme confirmed that it was them after receiving a call from Carlisle. "Let's all receive them outside and welcome our new family member." Esme said already gliding down the stairs. I started getting nervous, I didn't know what overcame me, but I stood rooted to the spot. I was anxious, and my head started filling with different thoughts. What if she didn't like me, what if she could never love me or see me as her mother. Alice noticing my panicking self said "Rose, it's going to be ok. I know it must be terrifying and the thoughts going through your mind must scare you, but she's going to love you so much." I looked at Alice thankful for her words, but I was still panicking, I wanted to run out there and take my baby girl into my arms and give her all of my heart that she already has in her grasps and I don't know her yet. "Why don't you stay in the Livingroom and I'll tell Emmett to go inside with her alone so that you guys can have some privacy." Alice said, and I couldn't help the relief that overcame me at hearing her words, I could have a little bit more of time to be prepared. As the went outside I could hear their voices but somehow, they passed right by me. My thoughts were all on calming down and preparing myself.

Suddenly I hear Emmett's voice closer "Mom, where's Rosie?" "Oh dear, she is a little bit nervous why don't you and dear Elizabeth go inside the house she is waiting inside. When they entered I was in front of the fire place looking away from them. "Rosie, love I want to introduce you to Elizabeth Christine McCarthy Cullen, our daughter." After hearing those words from my husband, I turned vampire speed around and saw Elizabeth. I couldn't help looking at her with wide eyes, and she too was looking at me with wide eyes. "Hi…" Elizabeth said shyly she said with a beautiful voice that suddenly became my favorite sound "Hi…" I said, and then I couldn't hold back anymore, and I ran forward and hugged her and tight as I could. We both started crying, I was dry sobbing since I couldn't cry and my beautiful Elizabeth was crying her eyes out. Emmett came to us and enveloped us in a big hug. This is the best day of my life. That thought went through my mind as I was holding my daughter and my bear of a husband was holding us both.


End file.
